Search and Find
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: The Titan girls have been kidnapped by Slade! Now the boys have to figure out questions, riddles and clues in less than 24 hours to save the ones they love. RobxStar BBxRae CyxBee BohxFal
1. The Game Begins

Teen Titans

Search and Find

Chapter 1- The Game Begins

**Olivia- Inspiration can strike at the weirdest times. I got the idea for this story while I was typing another. Talk about strange. This fic, as all my others, incorporates my OC along with Emma and Jac's; Joy, AJ and Bohusk. Let me know if I should continue with this story. It's robxstar, bbxrae, cyxbee and bohxfal. **

**Full summary- Starfire, Raven, Falcon and Bumble Bee are kidnapped on four different days by Slade. Now, each Titan boy must face mulitple challenges to get back the one he loves. **

**I don't own Teen Titans, fore if I did, our OCs would be real and BB and Raven would be together, Terra would've died in 'Aftershock' (courtesy of Raven) and the series wouldn't have been cancelled.**

Robin walked groggily through the doors of the living room. He made his way over to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee. After a few sips, Robin's mind cleared enough for him to think straight. Masked eyes surveyed the room and imediately, he saw something was amiss. Beast Boy was passed out on the sofa, Bohusk and Cyborg were playing video games, Bumble Bee, whom was paying Cyborg a visit, was busy making breakfast, and Raven and Falcon sat at the kitchen table sipping thier tea while reading. "Wait!" Robin thought. "Where's Starfire?"

"Has anyone seen Star?" he asked.

"Not since last night." replied Raven, not even looking up from her book.

"I can try her communicator." Falcon offered. She reached into her cloak pocket and produced her own Titan commuicator. She pressed a few buttons and then waited for a responce.

"Hmm. That's strange. Usually she would've responded by now." she said after about a minute.

"Split up and search the tower!" Robin yelled to his team. Everyone nodded and took off in different directions in search of the Tameranian. Robin was the first to reach Starfire's room. He threw open the door to reveal the pink room. Her bed was a mess. Something unusual for someone who sleeps backwards. Upon closer inspection, the boy wonder found drops of blood and rips throughout the sheets. He panicked and called for the others. Seconds later, the sorceress twins appeared at the door.

"What's wrong?" asked Raven.

"She's gone." Robin half sobbed. He held up her sheets for the girls to see. Falcon was shocked but kept her cool.

"Don't worry bird boy. We'll find her and bring her home."

Suddenly, Cyborg's voice rang throughout the tower over the PA system.

"Guys, theres something yall need to see."

Robin and the girls burst into the living room to see Cyborg, Bee, Bohusk and Beast Boy standing around the supercomputer. Above them, on the monitor was a not so friendly sight. Slade.

"Hello Robin. Nice day isn't it?" he asked in a menacing voice.

"Where is Starfire!" Robin shouted.

"My, My, Robin. You really should learn to control your temper. And as for your little girlfriend...she's alive and well...for the moment."

"Give her back!" Robin's jaw clentched in anger.

"Now what fun would that be? I wanted to play a little game with you Titans."

"We refuse to be pawns in your sick and twisted games you freak!" Beast Boy thundered.

"But you don't really have a choice in the matter, now do you? I have your precious team member so you have no other option but to succumb to me."

"What are your demands?" asked Raven in a serious voice.

"Demands? I have none. But I do have rules for the game I want to play. You have 24 hours to find Starfire, before she expires. Thier will be twists and turns so be expectant. This game will be a test of knowledge...something you Titans lack most of the time. One question and or riddle will be given to you every 3 hours. Good luck." Then the screen blackened.

Once everything sank in, Robin set his watch for 24 hours.

"Ok, we're on borrowed time. We're to find Starfire at all costs. Keep your commuincators on don't let your gaurd down for a second. Slade said to expect twists and turns and we're not sure what he means by that so be careful!"

"Maybe we should call in Joy and Aj as backup?" suggested Bee.

"Good idea, Carrie. You and Cyborg stay here and await thier arrival. Raven and Falcon; you two are a team. Try to find Star's location with your powers. Bohusk, Beastboy; you're with me. We're going after Slade."

**With Starfire and Slade**

Starfire awoke from a dreamless sleep to find her arms and legs bound together on a metal table.

"It's nice to see you awake, my dear." came Slade's evil voice.

"What is it you want with me?" she asked weakly.

"That is for me to know and for the Titans to try and figure out. But don't worry, you won't be alone long. I have other plans for your little friends."

"You will not touch them!" she yelled. Her starbolts failed her as did her alien strenght. So she was trapped. Slade only laughed and dissapeared into total blackness.


	2. Raising the Stakes

Teen Titans

Search and Find

Chapter 2- Raising the Stakes

**Maiden- I've decided to continue this story! But please be patient with me, for school has started back up and I already have alot on my plate with my other fics and my 2 co-writers. Dimebag James and WingsxOfxCaos. I promise you I will update as often as I can. **

"So, what do you think Slade wants with Starfire?" Falcon asked while patroling the city with Raven. They were aproximately 100 feet in the air, looking over the city below them.

"Don't know, but it can't be good. I'm just worried about what Slade ment by the 'game' he wants to play with us."

"Maybe, thiers more to this than he's leading on?"

"Could be. But for now, I just hope that AJ and Joy can find Starfire before our deadline."

"Yeah, me too. The Jaisons can't sence non-earthy aura. Starfire is an alien, therefore they can't see where she is."

Raven didn't have time to respond to her sister, fore a red beam blasted her out of the sky. Falcon dove to catch her sister before she hit the ground. Raven was stunned, but not harmed.

"What in Azar's name was that?" Raven asked as she stood upright again.

"Slade." Falcon hissed through clenched teeth. 30 robots stood in battle formation in front of the two sorceresses with guns raised.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" shouted the twins. Black and white magic swirled around in the air before distroying half the robotic army.

Meanwhile, Robin, Beast Boy and Bohusk had searched every hideout Slade had used in the past, but no luck on finding thier missing team member.

"Only 21 hours left, we gotta hurry!" Robin shouted as he blew up the remains of the hideout with his electric disks.

"Dude, didn't Slade say he would give us a clue or something every 3 hours?" asked Beast Boy. Just as he said this, Robin's comunicator beeped. He flipped it open to reveal none other than Slade himself.

"Speak of the fuckin' devil!" Bohusk growled.

"3 hours down and 21 more to go. I have to say Robin, I thought you would be on top of this one, but I see you must be loosing your touch." laughed the villian.

"Shut up you maniacal bastard! Just tell us where Starfire is!" Robin screamed.

"Now what fun would that be? I will, however, give you a clue...If you can answer this question correctly."

The three boys nodded thier heads for him to continue.

"What is...Starfire's favorite color?"

All three male Titans laughed.

"Is that all?" asked Bohusk while wiping his eyes. "If that's all you got then you might as well go ahead and hand her over."

"Word of advice. You might want to think before answering."

"Why should we think about it when we know it's pink?" asked Beast Boy.

"Is that your final answer?" The boys nodded in agreement. "Then your answer is...wrong."

"What!?" screamed the guys.

"Her favorite color is not pink. It's red. Can any of you guess why?"

Clueless stares had settled upon each Titan's face.

"It's because of Robin."

"Me?" asked the boy wonder in confusion.

"Yes. It is because of you that Starfire likes this color, because of her infatuation with you. It's _your_ favorite color and is the one that you wear most of. Nice try gentelman, but quite good enough. Now, let's raise the stakes shall we."

Back with Raven and Falcon-

"How many more of these abominations are thier!?" Falcon screamed to her sister. With every robot they distroyed, thier were 2 more waiting in the wings to take it's place.

"Call the guys! We need backup!" Raven shouted over the blasts of magic. Falcon reached for her comunicator but was caught off gaurd as a single robot threw her into the side of a building. As soon as she was away from her sister, one robot used a large bazooka looking gun and pointed it at Raven. He pulled the trigger and a red energy net encased her.

"Vanessa!" Rachel screamed. But Falcon didn't hear her. She had been knocked unconsious.

Minutes later, she awoke in someone's arms. Her vision was still a little fuzzy, but she could make out Bohusk's camo jacket just inches from her face.

"Jhonen." she asked in a slightly raspy voice.

"Nessa! You're awake!" he beamed, happy to see his girlfriend alive and well. He hugged her tightly as she came out of her grogginess.

"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked. Falcon burried her head in Bohusk's chest.

"The robots took her." She responded with tears brimming her blue eyes.

"I swear i'm gonna kill that bastard!" BB thundered.

"So that's what Slade ment by raising the stakes of the game. It must be that everytime we answer a question wrong, another one of us is taken." Robin stated matter-of-factly.

"How much longer until the next question?" Bohusk asked. Robin looked at his watch.

"About 2 hours. We need to get back to the tower and see if Joy and Aj can help us."

**With Slade, Raven and Starfire**

"Raven!" a voice cried. The elder Roth twin raised her head to find the room she was in, pitch black. She tried to move, but her arms and legs were bound to a metal table with an anti magic charm. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and saw a clump of red hair hanging off the side of a metal table beside her.

"Starfire?" Raven called.

"Friend! Oh I am most relieved to see that you are alright!"

"Starfire, where are we?"

"I do not know."

"Lovely to see you're awake my dear." came Slade's voice. The two girls looked up to see the orange and black villain just a few feet away from them.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven hissed.

"Your team has many flaws, my dear. And I'm just pointing them out to you in the form of a game. You see, in order for the others to get you back, they must first answer a question about you. And if they answer said question correctly, they can move on to the riddle. If they answer that correctly as well, they can have one of you back. But, if they answer either the question or riddle wrong, another one of you Titans will 'disapear'. Knowledge is something the Teen Titans lack. And that is something you must have to win this game. The Titans have only 19 hours to find Starfire and 22 hours to find Raven."


	3. Tempers Rise

Teen Titans

Search and Find

Chapter 3- Tempers Rise

**Maiden- My appologies for not being able to update sooner. School started back about a week ago and i've been really buisy with that and other fics. But I promise you I haven't forgotten about this one! R&R! And a special thanks to all who inspired me to continue with this fic! **

Robin, Beast Boy, Bohusk and Falcon burst through the front doors of Titans Tower. Desperate to hear any news on the missing Titan Girls.

"Cyborg, report." demanded the boy wonder.

"Joy and Aj arrived while yall were gone. They're in the living room with Bee right now, trying to get a lock on Starfire...where's Raven?"

"She's gone." Falcon's voice just above a whisper. "Slade took her too." Cyborg's fists clenched in anger. It was a well known fact that Victor was very protective of the Roth sisters, especially Raven. He was thier unoffical big brother, and no one, especially Slade, was gonna harm them while he was around. "Raven and I were fighting an army of his drones. One knocked me out and another took Rachel."

"I'm gonna kill him. First Starfire, and now Raven!? He's gonna pay! His orange and black ass is mine!" he bellowed.

"Cyborg, calm down." came Bee's voice. He turned to see her and the Jaison twins. "What in the world has got you all upset, Vic?"

"That low down basterd, Slade, kidnapped Raven!"

Bee's expression turned from one of concern to one of worry.

"You get anything yet, girls?" Robin asked to the sorceress sisters.

"No. We can't find Starfire. Raven should be easy. But seeing as Slade is always two steps ahead of us every time, he's probably already taken precautionary measures. More than likely, an anti magic charm." AJ explained.

"So you can't track her at all?" Beast Boy asked.

"Everything we see is fuzzy. Those anti magic bindings have blocked out her aura just enough to where we can't see much." Joy finished.

"Damn that fuckin' ass hole!" Beast Boy screamed as he punched a rather large hole in the wall. He ran out of the room with tears staining his emerald eyes.

"I'll go talk to him." Falcon said while wriggling free of her boyfriend's grip.

"I ain't fixing that!" Bohusk shouted while pointing at the hole in the wall.

"Of course you're not!" came Falcon's sarcastic reply.

Garfeild sat on the shores of Titan's Island, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry, Gar."

"Raven!?" he jolted around, expecting to see the girl of his dreams. Silky violet hair, milky white skin, curvy figure and blood red chakra. Everything was perfect about her, except for her eyes. Instead of sparkling amethyst, he saw shining cerulean.

"Oh, hey Vanessa." he turned back around to face the bay.

"We'll get her back." she said as she sat down next to him. She placed a hand over his and looked into his emerald eyes. Somehow, he could'nt look away from her icy gaze.

"I know...it's just...so hard, ya know. I mean, she was taken from me, before I could tell her...i love her."

"You can still tell her, Garfield. She's not gone forever, ya know."

Beast Boy smiled at the mage's kind words. But soon winced in pain as he felt sea water run over his right hand. When he punched the wall earlier, his knuckles had been split open and his entire hand was covered in blood. But he didn't notice it until now.

"What's wrong?" asked Falcon. Beast Boy lifted his bruised, bloody and swolen hand for the young mage to see.

"Here." she said, pulling off his grey battle glove. She cupped his large green hand in her small pale ones and a light blue light emited from them and closed the wound; the blood and bruising disapeared as well.

"Thanks, Nessa." Beast Boy sighed with relief.

"No problem."

The two sat and watched the waves crash along the beach.

"If something happens to her, i'll never forgive myself." he muttered.

"She'll be fine. We're talking about my sister, remember? She can handle whatever Slade can throw at her."

Beast Boy was about to answer, but the brooch holding Falcon's cloak closed started to flash red.

Seconds later, both Titans burst through the opps room door. The other 6 Titans stood in front of the monitor; Slade's silouette apparent on the large screen.

"Nice of you to join us, Beast Boy, Falcon." Slade said evily. "Now that everyone is present, we can begin part 2 of my little game."

"Part 2?" asked Bee.

"Yes, you see while part one consisted of a question and answer period for Starfire, part 2 is basically the same, but for Raven...and to raise the stakes even farther, Falcon, Aj and Joy are forbidden to answer."

Worry and doubt shot through Beast Boy's mind.

_'Damn it! Vanessa and AJ were our aces in the hole! I hope we can get this right!'_ he thought.

"Your question is...who is Raven's favorite person on the team?"

Robin motioned for Beast Boy, Cyborg, Bohusk and Bee to come closer.

"Our best bet is to go with Falcon. She's the only one on the team that Raven will get close to...besides, she's her twin."

Everyone agreed and decided that Vanessa would be thier answer.

"We guess...Falcon." Robin said in a nervous voice.

"Bravo." Slade said excidedly. Titans thought they'd won Raven back. "Your answer is wrong." Everyone's hopes were dashed. "Beast Boy is the correct answer."

"Me?" the changeling asked feebly.

"Yes. You are Raven's favorite person, Garfeild. Although Raven loves her sister, she loves you the most." Slade seemed to be grinning wickedly behind his mask. "As I said before, knowledge is something this team lacks. And you won't get your precious girls back until you except and fix this flaw." the monitor went black. Each of the faces in the room fell in dissapointment. Bohusk looked at Beast Boy and Robin, who were taking this news the worst.

"Thier might be bugs on both of you mugs, but thier aint no bugs on me!" he laughed. Richard and Gar were about to jump the hazel eyed boy, but Slade's voice cut them off.

"And before I bid you goodnight, Titans...I have one more thing to say..." He snapped his fingers and Falcon dissapeared from the room in a yellow flash. "Goodluck." and Slade dissapered once again into the darkness.

Robin and Beast Boy turned to Jhonen who stood with his eyes wide and mouth agape; staring at the spot where Vanessa once stood.

"You were saying?" the boys asked.

"Aww, shut up!" Jhonen responded, refusing himself to cry. "I'm not worried! Not worried at all!....aww fuck! We're all screwed!" he scowled.

**With Slade and the girls-**

"Welcome to my game, Vanessa."

Falcon came face to face with the orange and black villian.

"Let. Us. Go!" she growled, her eyes flaring blood red.

"Now, now, Falcon. You must learn to control that temper of yours. No dought something you picked up from that appaling boyfriend of yours." he cackled. Falcon's rage grew, she lunged forward to rip his throat out, but anti-magic bindings held her still.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" she thundered in a demoness voice.

"I'd like to see you try." he smirked and walked away. Seconds later, Falcon's blood red eyes settled back down to cerulean.

"He's right about Jhonen rubbing off on you." came Raven's voice. Falcon turned her head to see Raven inbetween her and Starfire.

"Rachel!" Falcon screamed in joy. "You're ok!"

"Yes, Vanessa. I'm fine. But we won't be for long if we can't find a way out of here."


	4. Time's Up

Teen Titans

Search and Find

Chapter 4- Time's Up

**Maiden- It's almost been 24 hours since Starfire had been captured and the Titans are running out of time. Can the Titan boys pull it together and save Starfire and the other girls before a 4th captive is taken? Read to find out! R&R!**

The digital clock on the microwave read 9:30pm. Several hours had passed and nothing had been said between the Titan boys. They only sat on the sofa starring at the TV screen. AJ and Joy sat in the lotus position, floating a few feet from the ground as they meditated; hoping they could locate the missing Titan girls. Aaron stood close behind them, adding a few magic chants or visions of his own every few minutes. Bee had stepped out into the hallway to contact her team to tell them the current situation. Visions never stopped comming to the Jaison twins, all of which contained images of Raven, Starfire and Falcon. But to thier misfortune, they were all fuzzy and unclear.

"You guys better be studying," AJ had added before her sister and boyfriend and dragged her over to meditate," Us girls are dropping like flies and you can't loose me because I'm the only psychic besides Aaron!"  
This didn't help the mood, but AJ was only telling the truth. Everyone knew the next question would be on Falcon, thus they tried thinking of every possible question and answer Slade could come up with. Bohusk sat between Robin and Beast Boy listening to his iPod. Music always calmed his nerves in times of crisis, that and horror films, but music's easier. He racked his brain for everything he knew about the Azarathian princess. Sure, she was his girlfriend and he knew alot about her, but some things had yet to be discussed.  
Once the clock struck 10:00pm, Slade appeared again.  
"Good evening, Titans."  
Everyone jumped at the sudden introduction of sound. The boys glued their eyes to the screen in some hopeful attempt to find out where Slade was hiding.  
"It's time for your 3rd question." Slade chuckled.  
"We're ready." Robin said in an all too confidant voice.  
"Very well...your question is...what is Falcon most afraid of?"  
This was a question the Titans had already accounted for and were ready with an answer.  
"Her prophecy." Bohusk answered.  
"Once again, Titans, you fail." Slade replied with amusement apparent in his one visable eye. "Although her prophecy does frighten her, she fears loosing the ones she loves...due to her demon heritage."  
"G*damnit!" Bohusk yelled in anger. "You prick!"  
"Watch your language." Slade mocked as he waved his finger.  
"Shove it up your ass!" Bohusk yelled back.

"Your amusing little temper tantrum will get you nowhere, my boy...although, it will get _me_ one more guest." he snapped his fingers and Bee dissapeared in the same yellow flash that took Vanessa.

"Carrie!" Vic bellowed, his blood boiling in anger for the villian that took his girlfriend. He raised his fist in anger and thrust it through the TV screen, shattering it. Seconds later, the familiar beeping of Robin's Titan communicator sounded though the thick air. The Titan leader flipped the devise open to reveal Slade holding Bumble Bee by her wings with her arms bound behind her and duct tape over her mouth.

"You are running out of time, dear Titans." and the screen went black. Cyborg hit his knees, still in shock.

"She's gone." he whispered as he stared at the spot where Bee once stood.

"We'll get her back." Robin promised. "And Starfire, Raven and Falcon too. Slade WILL pay for this."

"Hold up, boy birdwalk!" AJ called from her lotus position on the sofa. Her red/brown eyes were glazed over. Her pupils were dialated and seemed fixed on something that the others couldn't see. Everyone waited with baited breath as AJ tried to see all the images flashing before her vision; Aaron hurried over, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and reading her vision as she saw it, through her thoughts. He smiled at the same time she did." Slade's in the old electric factory just outside of town!"

*******************************************************************************************

15 minutes later, the 6 Titans stood outside of the building that Aaron had described. Beast Boy, Robin, Bohusk and Cyborg broke down the door without remorse. Everyone took a step inside to see a dimly lit room that was rather filty from years of neglect. Suddenly, an alarm went off. Robin lifted his communicator out of his pocket and realized that the 24 hours he had to find Starfire had just expired. Robin turned to the Jaison twins in distress, asking where to go.

"Slade _is_ here." Joy replied with her eyes closed, trying to focus on Slade's aura. "He's in the boiler room."

"What about the girls?" Beast Boy asked, frantic to find his dark angel.

"I'm sencing another aura, probably Starfire."

With Joy's words spoken, Robin dashed into a nearby hallway, following it until it stopped before a large steel door. The boy wonder reached into his utility belt and pulled out an explosive devise. He placed it on the door and set the timer for 5 seconds. He had enough time to back away several feet before the door fell open. When the smoke cleared, Robin entered the room, seeing a fixture that looked to be a jail cell. In the middle of it laied a figure with firey auburn hair.

His pulse and breath quickened as he approached. The figure lay motionless on it's side so Robin could not see the owner's face.

He took 2 steps back and kicked the padlock off the door. Richard ran into the cell and turned the body over. His masked eyes were wide with shock and horror. He held Starfire's body close to his, tears streaming down his face. He cried into her hair, screaming for her to forgive him and don't give up. He could hear a slow heartbeat and faint breathing, so he knew she was alive. Seconds after he gathered his battered and beaten girlfriend up in his arms, the others came rushing in. They all stopped and gasped at the horrific sight. Joy and Aj were the first to respond. Joy held onto Starfire as she and her sister teleported back to the tower. Aaron followed suit.

"You head back to the tower." Cyborg said to his heartbroken little brother. "We're going after Slade. I promise, you'll get your revenge."

Robin wiped his eyes with a gloved hand and smiled weakly. He took the keys to the T-Car from Cyborg and raced back to his home, hoping he hadn't come too late.


	5. Riddle Me This

Teen Titans

Search and Find

Chapter 5- Riddle Me This

**Maiden- The last chapter was a bit of a cliffhanger so this one will tell you what happens to Starfire and wether or not the other Titans can rescue Raven, Falcon, and Bumble Bee. **

**And just a little note from me to the readers of this fic, I understand that OCs may not be everyone's favorite thing to read about, but please give our fics a chance. Just because the fic features OCs dosen't mean that they take away from the original characters. All our fics will center around the main characters (Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Bumble Bee ect.)**

Robin dashed through the empty halls of Titans Tower, 10 minutes after Starfire had been found. He skidded to a stop outside of the Med Bay and heard a faint beeping comming from within. Once the security code had been typed in, the doors wushed open. Starfire's lifeless form laied ontop of a hospital bed. The Jaison twins stood over her, monitoring her vitals. Joy looked up as she senced Robin enter the room. She sighed deeply and went to inform the boy wonder.

"Nothing is broken, but much of her body is badly bruised. Her heart rate is rather slow, but her breathing had stablelized."

Robin let out a breath of relief and approached the alien beauty. Even in her broken, bloody and bruised state, she was still the most beautiful thing Richard Greyson had ever seen. Robin scanned her body with his eyes and saw that most of her clothing was in shambles. But what worried him the most were the blue, red and purple marks on the inside of her legs.

"Was she...?" he asked, not able to finish his sentence.

"We haven't had time to run that test yet." Aj replied, knowing what he implyed. All the childish joking and sarcastic humor her voice usually held was gone, replaced by a flat tone that Robin didn't like. Joy winced from Robin's sudden emotional change and AJ looked down at Starfire seriously.

"We'll need you to wait outside while we examine her." Robin nodded and turned his head back to Starfire. He brought his gloved hand up and stroked her cheek gently.

"Don't worry, Star. You'll be ok." he whispered softly before leaning in and kissing her lips gingerly. AJ watched and smiled at this, despite the stark and gloomy mood of their situation. Robin noticed and smiled at his smallest "younger sister" as she smiled softly." Keep smiling AJ, when the psychic smiles we all have hope that there's a future worth fighting for..."

********************************************************************************************

"Yo, BB! Ya got anything yet?" Cyborg asked as he and Bohusk followed the changeling through a maze of hallways. Beast Boy's current state was a blood hound, trying to find the other girls by using his nose, rather than his brain. Beast Boy turned and shook his head as he morphed back into a human.

"The only person here was Starfire...and Slade." the sound of the villian's name was like poison in the air.

"Hey! I just thought of somethin'!" Cyborg shouted as an epiphany occured. "Yall two have a mind link with the twins, right?" Gar and Jhonen nodded. "Then why don't you two try opening that up? Maybe we can find them through yall's bonds."

"Ya know what, Robo Cop? That's just crazy enough, it might work!" Bohusk said with a grin. He and Beast Boy closed thier eyes and tried to focus on the girl they were trying to reach. Both could feel the mind link opening, but couldn't see anything besides fuzzy grey images.

"I got nothing." Bohusk said when he opened his eyes.

"Yeah, me either, dude." Beast Boy added. "They must be unconsious, even to themselfs."

"How can they be unconcious to themselfs?" Cyborg asked.

"Ever heard of a dreamless sleep? Well, that's what this is like. Both twins are knocked out, but instead of thier minds generating dreams, they've shut down."

Suddenly, Beast Boy's comunicator went off. He flipped the devise open to reveal none other than Slade.

"What do _you_ want?" Gar hissed.

"Why to give you Titans your riddle, of course." the villian said in a sugar coated voice. "Do you except it, or shall I rid you of your girlfriends early?"

All 3 men nodded for Slade to continue.

"This time, i'll ask you a riddle. To see if your problem solving skills are better than your memories."

"Just get on with it ya freak!" Jhonen shouted.

"Very well...Solve this riddle; At night, they come without being fetched. By day, they are lost without being stolen. What are they?"

"Stars," Beast Boy said suddenly. The other two looked at the green boy curiously and Slade growled in anger. "Raven asked me that same riddle the other night; I couldn't sleep so I went up to the roof and she was sitting there; staring at the stars. She asked me if I wanted to hear a riddle and I said yes, she loves testing me with hard ones. It never really made sence until now. But remembering that night under the stars with Raven made the answer clear."

"Boy can figure that all out but he can't figure out how to work a pay phone?!" Jhonen cried smacking his forehead. Cyborg laughed at this and Gar growled under his breath.

"Well at least he used his brain when we really needed it..." Cyborg said with a grin.

"Congradulations, Titans." Slade said with a rather pissed off voice. "You have earned one clue to where your precious Raven is."

Gar quickly turned all of his sences on his communicator, hell bent on memorizing every word that came out of Slade's mouth. "Or shall I say, another riddle. I hope young Garfield can figure this one out as well...Where water flows, I there reside, behind humans creation is where I do hide. While inside I dream of how up I could fly and rising outside I see all under the sky. Where am I?" with the last words spoken, the screen went black. Beast Boy's gloved hand gripped the yellow and black electronic until he could see cracks in the outter casing.

"What the hell did he mean by that!?" Cyborg bellowed.

"Beats the hell outta me, but we....hold up! I got it!" Jhonen screamed as he ran as fast as his two feet could carry him outside of the building.

**Maiden- Were you able to figure out the last riddle? If you were, review and let me know your guess. If you guess correctly, then you'll see your name mentioned in an author note in the next chapter. And a special congrats to my sis Emma who guessed the first riddle right! R&R!**


	6. Relief and Anger

Teen Titans

Search and Find

Chapter 6- Relief and Anger

**Olivia- Thanks soo much to all who reviewed! And a special thanks to all who solved the riddle!**

**yukihane**

**xxPR1NC35Sxx**

**la vixen de Amor**

**The answer was originally a well, but after I thought about it, under Titans Tower made a little more sense. Also, i'd like to thank ReadingRaven for trying to figure the riddle out. Even though you didn't solve it, your guess was greatly appreciated! Now, on with the story! R&R!**

The air in Titans Tower was errily silent. The only audiable sounds came from the med bay. A few beeps would emit from Star's heart monitor and ever so often and the Jaison twins would exchange a few words. Robin sighed as he stared at his watch. 3:00 am. He'd been sitting outside the med bay for almost an hour and neither twin had yet to inform him on his girlfriend's condition. Just as he was about to knock on the door, Joy emerged from the room. Her face held no readable expression and held tightly in her pale hands were Star's medical charts.

"How is she?" Robin asked frantically. Joy breathed deeply before answering.

"She will be alright. We determined that she wasn't raped...but that dosen't mean someone didn't try to." the sorceress' words made the boy wonder's jaw and fists clench in anger. "She has a slight cuncussion to the left side of her head, many bruises and a fracture to her right arm. The injuries will heal in no time once Argyle performs a healing spell."

"Thanks, Joy." Robin said while trying to surpress his anger.

"You can see her now if you want."

Robin nodded and entered the room. The twins had dressed Star in a pair of Robin's sweat pants and a light pink t-shirt. Her hair had been contained in a band, bringing it out of her face. The boy wonder smiled weakly at the sight and sat down next to her. He gently held her hand and stoaked her soft skin with his thumb.

"I love you, Star...please, come out of this." he whispered to her.

******************************************************************************************

"Dude! You've been running for 2 miles! Where the hell are you going!?" Beast Boy screamed as he and Cyborg chased Bohusk down the streets of Jump.

"I told you, ya grass stain! I know where Raven is!" the hazel boy shouted in responce.

"Well it'd be nice if you'd let us know too!" Cyborg panted as he tried to keep up with the two boys. Lugging over 1000 pounds of metal armor around isn't easy. Bohusk didn't answer, he just kept running until he came to the bay.

"BB, get us across the water." he demanded. Beast Boy gave an aggrivated huff and morphed into a tyrodactyl. Once he'd carried both boys to the top of Titans Tower, he morphed back into his usual form. Bohusk started to run off again, but Cyborg grabbed and held him by his coat's hood.

"Before yall go runnin' off again, tell me where you are going!" demanded the robotic man.

"Raven is down thier!" he screamed while yanking his hood out of Vic's grasp. Moments later, the three Titan boys stood in the Tower's basement. The dank and musty scent filled the changeling's sensitive nose, causing him to cought a bit.

"Man, we really should clean down here every once in a while."

"This comming from the guy who's underwear needs to be caught with a net before they're washed!?" Bohusk laughed. Beast Boy only rolled his eyes before following Jhonen. The T-Sub and Robin's R-Cycle were parked near most of the tower's water pipes. A large housing sat over a well that ran into the bay. Bohusk kicked the top off to reveal a figure wrapped in a blue cloth. He reached inside the watery chamber and pulled the figure into his arms. Beast Boy recognized the cloth as Raven's cloak and pulled it away to reveal the dark beauty, badly beaten and unconsious. His emerald eyes welled up with tears as he examined her body. Her leotard had been slashed away until only two strips remained, one on her top half and one on her bottom. She had the same bruises as Starfire and the same red, blue and purple marks in the insides of her legs.

"Raven." Gar sobbed as Jhonen handed the mage over to him. Raven's once pained expression turned somber once she felt Gar's arms surround her.

"B...Beast...Boy." she mumbled, her violet eyes fluttering as she tried struggled to awaken.

"Dont' worry, Rae. I'm here." he soothed while rushing back upstairs.

*******************************************************************************************

"How about you go get some rest?" Aj asked to her leader. Robin had gone for more than 24 hours without sleep, trying to find the missing Titan girls. "Joy and I can take over from here."

"No, i'll be ok. I'm never leaving her side again." Robin said quickly, never taking his masked eyes off the alien beauty before him. "And when I find Slade, he'll wish he never even laied eyes on her." Aj jumped at the sudden emotional change from Robin. She'd never felt such bitter hatred from Robin before. She was about to say something when her thoughts were cut off by Beast Boy bursting into the room with Raven in his arms. Robin, Joy and AJ were mortified as they discovered Raven was in the same condition as Starfire.

It took less than 5 minutes for Raven to be hooked up to an IV and heart monitor. The boys left the room while the Jaisons cleaned Raven's wounds and changed her clothes.

"Beast Boy is not gonna like this." Aj whispered as she went over a few medical tests that had came back on Raven.

"What?" Joy asked once she was finished dressing Raven. Aj handed the clipboard over to her sister and Joy's ice blue gaze drifted over the charts. Suddenly, they flashed with hatred and anger.

"Slade will die tonight." she said through clenched teeth.

**Olivia- Thanks again to all who reviewed and I hope you continue to do so! I bet most of you can already figure out what's wrong with Raven and why Joy wants to kill Slade soo badly right now. If you can't, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out. **


	7. Ice Blue

Teen Titans

Search and Find

Chapter 7- Ice Blue

**Maiden- Most of you have already guessed what happened to Raven. La vixen de la Amor was the one who guessed precicely what happened. Much thanks to her and all of my other dedicated readers! Lots of love! R&R please! **

**BTW, their are two more riddles in this chapter. Try to guess what the answer is without reading ahead!**

"Slade will die tonight!" she said through clenched teeth. "I will make sure of it!" Joy's rant had caused many objects in the room to fly around surrounded in her ice blue aura.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Cyborg asked as he bursted through the door at the sound of Joy's emotional outburst. Both twins were silent as they stared at the mechanical man with wide eyes. It was well known that Raven was Cyborg's favorite 'little sister' so the Jaisons were worried that he might have the same reaction as Beast Boy would...bad. "What happened to Raven?" he asked with a frantic voice. His human eye caught a glimpse of the clipboard Joy was holding and he snatched it from her grasp. Seconds later, both twins winced in the sharp change in emotion they felt from Cyborg. A mixture of anger, hatred, concern, worry and sadness. Salty tears flowed freely from his one grey eye while his mechanical one burned firey red.

"Vic, before you throw a fit, please help break the news to Beast Boy." Aj pleaded. Cyborg took a few deep breaths and calmed himself enough to let Aj go explain to Bohusk and Robin while it was up to him and Joy to break the news to Beast Boy. The changeling ran to Raven's side the instant he was in the door.

"What happened to her?" he asked the elder Jaison. Emerald eyes begging to know an answer.

"We need you to sit down for this, Gar." Joy said in a low voice, her ice blue eyes avoiding his stare. BB sat down on a stool next to Rachel's hospital bed and listened for Joy to explain.

Gar looked on in heartbreak as he examined the goth beauty. Bruises and small cuts littered her limbs, her skin was ghostly white and the marks on the insides of her legs had darkened. His emerald eyes burned with intensity as his pupil's dialated, he was becoming the beast.

"Was she...?" he began, his voice low, raspy and evil sounding.

********************************************************************************************

"What did that bastard do to her!?" Robin screamed as Aj stepped out into the hallway. She motioned for Robin and Bohusk to stay seated, fore she knew this news would come as a shock.

"Raven....was raped." her voice came out more like a sob than the quiet voice she intended. She wiped her redish/brown eyes to see Bohusk and Robin seething with rage. Dispite thier freightful appearences, AJ continued. "Thier was only a small trace of semen, so we're guessing that Raven was able to fight him off before...well, you know the rest. Her healing ablilites should kick in soon so all the damage should disapear within a day or so."

The familiar tone of Robin's comuincator softly rang throughout the hall. Bohusk ripped it from the boy wonder's utility belt and flipped it open.

"What!?" he spat with his normally hazel eyes, midnight black.

"Now is that any way to talk to the person holding your girlfriend hostage?" Slade laughed from behind his orange and black mask.

"You sick maniacle bastard! I'll kill you for what you did to Kori Rachel! And God help your soul if you hurt Vanessa or Carrie!" Bohusk's voice maniacle and evil sounding.

"I only wanted to show them a bit of fun, my boy. It's not my fault that they decided to get rough." Bohusk let out a disgruntled growl before Robin yanked the devise from him.

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin asked in a much softer voice.

"Why, only to give you your riddle to save Vanessa." Robin nodded his head, urging the villian to proceed. "I am seen in the water; If seen in the sky; I am in the rainbow; a jay's feather and lapis lazuli...what am I?"

"Blue." Bohusk said casually . "You forget that Nessa's eyes are rich cerulean and thier isn't any shade of blue in the world that dosen't remind me of them." Bohusk smiled, quite proud of himself.

"Bravo, young Jhonen. Solve this next one to find out where she is, or her eyes won't be the only part of her that's blue...Glittering points, that downward thrust. Sparkling spears that never rust." and the screen went black.

"Beast Boy!" Jhonen shouted as he thrust open the med bay door. "You're comming with me! Slade just gave us a clue as to where Falcon is and I need you to help me to kill the bastard!" Gar didn't need to be told twice, in a flash, he and Bohusk were gone from the room, on thier way to take revenge.

**************************************************************************************

"Are you sure she's in here?" Beast Boy asked as he and Bohusk manuvered around a cavern just outside the city limits of Jump. Many stalagmites pertruthed from the ground, making it hard to walk.

"Yes. The answer to the riddle that mother fucker gave is icicles. This is the only place for 300 miles for temperatures cold enough for them." Bohusk explained. The further they went inside, the colder the air around them became. Once the two were several hundred feet below sea level, the walls around them were iced over and the ground very slippery.

"She's close." Jhonen whispered, able to see hisown breath. He put a hand to the far wall and grinned. "Or, she could be right here." He retracted his only to ball it into a fist and thrust it through the thick wall of ice. Once enough ice was broken away, he and his partner were able to climb into a dark and freezing cold cell. A silouette sat a few feet away from them.

"Nessa." Bohusk said with small tears on the edges of his eyes. He moved closer to see that it was indeed, his Vanessa. She sat on her knees with her wrists bound by anti-magic chains that connected to the wall. Her white cloak and the sleeves of her blue top were gone, and her skirt had one long rip in it. If it were just a centemeter higher, it would fall off of her. Bohusk moved her long violet hair from her face to discover her skin had turned blue!

"She's hypothermic!" he screamed to Beast Boy. The hazel eyed boy wrapped his girlfriend in his camo jacket and raced outside as fast as his two feet could carry him with Gar close behind.

**Maiden- Only another 2 or so chapters to go! I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far and I can assure you that Slade will get what is comming to him! I hope you were able to solve the riddles before reading the answers. Until next time R&R!**


	8. Recollections

Teen Titans

Search and Find

Chapter 8- Recollections

**Olivia- Almost finished! I have so say it's been really fun to write this fic...minus the girls getting tortured part. And I can assure you, Slade will die a very painful death for what he's done! R&R!**

"CYBORG! ROBIN!" Bohusk shouted as he ran down the hallways of Titans Tower with Vanessa lying limply in his arms. He skidded to a stop once he reached the med bay and kicked the door open. Aj and Joy were startled to say the least, but thier anger and annoyance instantly turned to worry and concern when they saw Falcon. Joy rushed to Bohusk's side to inspect the unconsious sorceress in his arms.

"Argyle! Run a warm bath. We need to get her temperature up!" Joy yelled to her sister as she took Falcon's frozen body from Jhonen's arms much to his arguements of trying to hold onto the younger Roth twin, following AJ into the bathroom. The marred and shreaded remains of Falcon's clothes stuck to her with ice, so they were almost impossible to remove. Instead, the Jaisons carefully lowered thier friend into the warm bathwater. A few seconds later, they were able to remove the shreads of fabric from her body.

****************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, in a separate room in the Titan's med bay, Robin paced the floor next to Starfire's bed, wishing she would wake up. He gazed at her through masked eyes and sighed sadly. He prayed that Bohusk and Beast Boy had found Slade and made him pay for what was done to the girls. Robin knew full well that Bohusk would kill without remorse, but Beast Boy would be a bit more sensible...but right now, he was behind Jhonen 100%.

"R..Rich..Richard." came Kori's weakened voice. Robin's head whipped around to see Starfire barely awake. Emerald eyes half lidded as she tried to move.

"Shhh. Just relax, sweetheart. You've been through alot in the last 24 hours. You need to rest." he soothed.

"W..where is friend R..Raven?" she mumbled.

"Beast Boy and Bohusk found her a little while ago. She's in the med bay with Joy and AJ now."

"Is she of the alright?"

"Yeah....well, she will be. We just need to be patient with her for a while...Star, can you tell me what happened?"

_Flashback_

_"What is it you hope to gain from our capture! Answer me!" Starfire thundered at the black and orange villian. Her eyes glowing with anger. _

_"Calm yourself my dear. I require nothing from you...it is your friends I have my sights set on." Slade replied with a slight chuckle. _

_"What do you want with them!" Starfire tried in vain to get free, but the steel bindings held her still, for she was still quite weak. _

_"I suppose I can tell you, seeing as you aren't going anywhere any time soon...You see, Raven is pure darkness while her twin shares some of the same blood as her horrid semi demon boyfriend...and i'm aware you are still ignorant of some earth cultures, but you do know what the result is of 'sexual intercourse'?"_

_This made Starfire's blood run cold. True, she was still a bit naive of some earthly terms and phrases, but she knew what 'intercourse' was. Such acts to her were sacred, and should only be consumated between two lovers...and Slade certainly didn't count. _

_"You are planning to...?" _

_"Yes. It doesn't really matter which twin I impregnate because in the end, I will have the most evil and most powerful spawn this world has ever seen!" he bellowed with a maniacle voice. "But that dosen't mean I can't treat you to some fun first." With a flick of his wrist, a knife appeared in his left hand. He used his right to move her skirt up her torso and slash off her underwear with his knife. Starfire struggled emensly against him as he tried to force her legs apart. Kori saw his hands head to his belt and used this opportunity to kick him with everything she had. This caused him to fall back a few feet, clearly distraught. Slade picked himself up and smacked her hard across the face. _

_"You will be taught a lesson, my dear...but time is of the essance and I must get going." His laugher carried out of the room as he left Starfire alone in a cold and dark cell._

_Seconds later, Starfire could hear the twin's pained screams from a few rooms over. _

_End Flashback_

Robin stood with his fists clenched in anger and rage as Star's story came to an end.

"He will die tonight!" he thundered. "No one deserves to live after what he did you and the others. I'm sorry you had to go through that, Star...I should've been able to prevent this." the last sentence Robin was able to choak out while pulling his girlfriend into his arms, holding her tight.

"No one could have prevented what occured, Richard." Star whispered, trying to calm her frantic lover. "The only thing we can do is make sure it never happens again, by stopping Slade..."

"You're right Kori..." Robin said softly. He held onto her hand and sat by her side as he tried to calm down." Let's just hope Jhon and BB do just that...

*******************************************************************************************

Back in the med bay, the Jaison twins had managed to bring Falcon out of hypothermic temperatures. They lifted her gently out of the bathtub and dressed her in a pair of black yoga pants and a blue t-shirt. Jhon was called into the room to carry her to the bed beside Raven. He laied her down softly and pulled an electric blanket out of the closet, covering her with it's instant warmth. He then pressed a feathery soft kiss to her still blue lips. He examined her body with careful eyes. Her skin was ghostly pale in contrast to his own sunkissed flesh. Bruises and gashes covered every inch of her body, causing Bohusk's heart to ache in empathy.

"I promise i'll get revenge for what he did." he said in a low voice before kissing her once more.

**Olivia- Ok, only another 2 chapters to go! And just a little heads up for some of my avid readers, 'Undercover' is finished! It's Falcon and Bohusk's debut fic so if you're curious, check it out! And please, take my poll located on my profile to indicate which major Teen Titans episode me and my 2 lovely co-writers should recreate next! Much love! R&R!**


	9. Thinking Inside the Box

Teen Titans

Search and Find

Chapter 9- Thinking Inside The Box

**Olivia- Only one more chapter to go before this fic is officially complete! Much love to all who reviewed and read! I know the suspense had killed you but rest asured that this chapter will shed some light! R&R!**

3 hours had passed since Falcon's rescue, she lay motionless beside her sister. Her body had regained it's lost warmth and her vital signs had stabilized.

"Vanessa." Jhonen whispered. "Please wake up." his words seemed to stirr the sleeping mage. Her brow knitted together as if she came out of her slumbers. With a low moan, Falcon opened her cerulean eyes to gaze upon the dimly lit Med Bay with her boyfriend at her side.

"Jhonen?" she asked horsely, trying to sit up. AJ saw this and rushed to Falcon's side.

"No, just lay back. You need to give your body time to recover."

"Do you remember anything?" Bohusk asked. Falcon turned her head away from the two heros, to look upon her sister, laying a few feet away.

"It's all my fault." Falcon whispered as tears welled up in her blue eyes.

"What are you saying, love?" AJ asked while drying Vanessa's tears with a tissue. She took a ragged breath before elaborating.

"It's my fault Rachel is like this...Slade wanted me...but Raven...took my place." Bohusk hugged Falcon to his chest while she sobbed.

"It's gonna be alright, Nessa. Me and BB are gonna find Carrie and end this tonight."

***************************************************************************************

Cyborg typed quickly on the keyboard of the super computer in the living room. Not once breaking eye contact with the screen. His fingers knew exactly when and where to move.

"Where is she?" he mumbled under his breath. He hit the 'enter' key once and a few beeps emitted from the speakers. A second later, 'Locator Offline' came across the screen in red LED letters. Cyborg let out a thunderous groan before throwing his hands down on the keyboard in rage.

"Any luck?" Joy asked from across the room.

"No. Bee's locator still can't be found." Cyborg's voice barely above a whisper.

"We'll find her, Vic. Slade may be an evil mastermind, but we clearly have him out numbered. He only has one mind while we have 6."

Cyborg's expression didn't change. The once happy and humorous Victor Stone was now cold and ruthless. Joy hoped that would change once Bee is rescued. Suddenly, a small siren sounded from Cyborg's mechanical armor. He pressed a few buttons on his arm pannel and his one grey eye lit up with astonishment.

"I know where she is!"

******************************************************************************************

Falcon stood from her bed, much to the objections of AJ and Bohusk. Very wearily, she walked the few feets distance to her twin's bed. A few tears escaped her eyes and fell upon Raven's amethyst choker that matched her own opal choker. Falcon weakly lifted her hand and pressed it to Raven's abdomen.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." she said breathlessly. Her hand glowed white for a moment before fading.

"What did you do?" Jhonen asked when Falcon retracted her hand.

"I repaired all the damage Slade has done...I thank Azar she wasn't pregnant." Falcon started to fall backwards from exhaustion, but Aj and Jhonen caught her before she touched the ground.

"But look at you! You're totally drained!"

"But it was worth it." Falcon said just before closing her eyes.

Jhonen lifted her up bridal style and sat her back on the bed, pulling the covers tight around her frame. He was taken by surprise when Cyborg burst through the doors with Joy by his side.

"Bohusk! Get Beast Boy! We're leaving in 2 mintues to kill that low down bastard! We've found Bumble Bee!"

"Finally!" Jhonen screamed before jumping over Vanessa's hospital bed and racing down the hall with Cyborg.

Aj stared at her twin questioningly, silently asking what happened.

"Somehow, Bee managed to send us an emergency signal from her Titan's comunicator. The thing still opperates even offline, it just works through a different frequency."

****************************************************************************************

"Robin!" Beast Boy shouted as he threw open the door to Starfire's room. He was suprised to see Starfire awake and coheirant, but he was a man on a mission and he wouldn't be deffered from it. "You still have that old Slade mask down in the basement?"

Robin nodded and went to fetch said object. Beast Boy didn't move from where he stood.

"You alright, Star?" he asked, slighly aggitated. She nodded and smiled weakly. "Don't worry, me, Jhon and Cy are gonna finish Slade off tonight. Robin and Joy will stay with you and the twins while we're gone. AJ is comming with us as backup."

"Such a horrible man does not deserve such a luxury as life...he must be disposed of." Starfire had never said such a thing before. It was clear to Beast Boy just how beaten and broken she was emotionally, not just physically. This made his revenge all the more important. Robin re-entered the room with the orange and black mask in hand.

"Here. Make good use of it." Gar smiled knowingly and took off down the hall to meet the others.

****************************************************************************************

"Are you sure that bastard is here?" Jhonen asked to Beast Boy while the four Titans walked down Jump's coastline. The waves crashing along the shore almost violently as a storm approached.

"As sure as i'm green." the changeling chuckled. "Now that I have his scent, I can smell him like stink on a skunk."

"You've been hanging around Falcon too much." Aj giggled at his country reference.

"Wait!" he yelled suddenly, everyone becoming completely silent. "I hear something." Gar kneeled down and put his ear to the ground of sand beneath his feet. "It's very faint...almost like...A HEARTBEAT!" He snapped up from his sitting position and transformed into a grizzly, pawing feircly at the loose sand. The others joined in and helped him. After about 2 minutes, Beast Boy's claws made contact with something solid. He morphed back into his human state to see Cyborg haul a large glass box out from the crater in the sand. The glass was dusted over with sand so it was hard to see what was inside. Cyborg easily ripped the top off to reveal it's inhabitant.

"Carrie." Vic cried as he lifted his semi consious girlfriend out of her prision.

"Thanks, Vic." Carrie mumbled before blacking out.

"AJ! Get her to the tower now!" Aj nodded and teleported herself and Bee back to Titans Tower.

"Now that thiers no one elce for Slade to dangle over our heads, **we can kill him**." Bohusk growled while his hazel eyes turned black. His demon self was beginning to shine through as his teeth elongated into fangs and nails turned to claws.

"Titans! Move out!" Gar shouted into the stormy sky.

**Olivia- Only one more chapter to go!...well maybe one more if I can't fit it all into one. R&R!**


	10. Reawakenings

Teen Titans

Search and Find

Chapter 10- Reawakenings

**Olivia- All the Titan girls have been found and now the boys can take care of Slade! This is a warning, if you are light of heart or can't stand the mental image of blood, skip to the end now! Think of this as a small halloween treat...or trick, depending on how you see it. You have been warned!!!**

The med bay was under a chilling silence. Joy stood beside the window, looking out into the stormy night. Raven and Falcon rested behind her, not expected to wake up until the boy's deed was done. She sighed deeply as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"Joy!" shrieked Aj's loud voice. The blue eyed Jaison jumped in surprise and turned to glare at her twin. But her dagger like gaze softened into concern as she saw Bee's body limp in Aj's arms.

"Oh my...Where was she?" Joy asked frantically.

"Burried alive on the beach. Beast Boy found her." Argyle explained while laying her friend on a bed beside Raven. Bee groaned before opening her dark brown eyes.

"What happened?" she asked horsely as she attempted to sit up.

"Slade captured you, Starfire, Raven and Falcon." AJ answered.

"Yeah, I remember that...but how did I get here?" Bee asked before wincing in pain. Her wings were clearly broken and her wrists were badly bruised from the restraints.

"Beast Boy found you burried inside a glass box on the beach." AJ said while performing a healing spell to rid Bee's body of it's many scratches and cuts.

"Do you recollect anything after he captured you?" Joy asked.

"No, not really. He put me inside a dark room, with my arms bound together behind my back...it took me a while to wriggle free, and once I did, I heard a scream...Starfire, I think. I tried to find a door to escape, but it seemed thier wasn't one, the room was too dark for me to see anything...Slade must've found some way to neutralize my powers, because they refused to work."

"Anything after that?" Joy asked, trying to dull her angered tone, seeing as Bee was shaking. Carrie only shook her head and looked to her left, seeing Raven lying on the bed beside her. She had never seen the violet mage look soo...helpless. Raven was usually stubborn and did things her own way. But Slade had broken her, in more ways than one. Bee's heart ached at the thought of what had happened to her...

********************************************************************************************

Rain beat down upon the heads of the three male Titans. Beast Boy and Bohusk's hair stuck to thier foreheads as they and Cyborg ran down the secluded streets of Jump City. Victor managed to track down the location of Bee's comunicator before it went offline. The coordinates led them to one of the most feared places in all of Jump City...the old abandoned asylum.

"How ironic is it that Slade chooses a shelter for the fucked up in the head as his hideout?" Bohusk chuckled before kicking down the rotting wooden door. The air inside was thick with dust and the metalic smell of blood.

"A perfect setting for Slade's demise!" Jhon hissed as he completely transformed himself into his reaper mode, eyes glowing red, fangs growing sharp and his wrist becoming fleshy/bony with a blade pertruthing from the skin.

Beast Boy growled deeply before transforming into the beast. With a loud roar, he took off down the hallway, following the scent of blood. Cyborg and Bohusk were right on his heels. Beast Boy burst into the room where the smell originated from. The room was solid white, with no furnishings. His eyes fell upon a small puddle of dark redish black liquid. Blood. He could tell it was Raven's due to the faint hint of lavender and vanilla.

The changeling's blood boiled at the sight. His horrific throughts were cut short when an oh so familiar voice rang throughout the tiny inclosed space.

"Well it seems you do possess the mental capacity to solve simple mysteries. Bravo, young Titans."

"Slade!" Cyborg bellowed. "You will pay for what you did, you low down dirty bastard!"

"I do wish I could stay and talk with you, but i'm afraid I must bid you a farewell...but you are welcome to play with my little friend." When Slade's voice died down, a passage in the far wall opened to reveal a small figure. A little girl, by the size of it. Her jet black hair hung limply, hiding her face except for 2 black eyes, she wore an ashy grey dress that came down to the tops of her bare feet. Her skin was almost as white as the walls.

"Will you help me?" she asked in a scared voice. She lifted her arms to show two long and deep gashes that were pouring blood. As she came closer, the blood flow increased, and with every drop that fell, it disapeared before it hit the floor. "Please help me." she pleaded with her arms extended.

"Normally, I would be scared, but now is not the time." Bohusk said in a demonic voice.

"Since you will not help me, you three shall face a death just like mine." she laughed. A large curved knife appeared in her right hand.

***********************************************************************************************

After a much needed bath, Bumble Bee laied asleep ontop of her hospital bed. Her dark wavy hair was splayed across the pillow while her face was somber as she slept. AJ and Joy watched the three girls with hawk's eyes from a distance. The storm outside was getting worse and worse with each passing minute. Once a loud crack of thunder echoed through the halls of the tower, Raven awoke with a gasp.

"Raven!" screamed the two Jaisons. Rachel sat trembling, hands clenching the white sheets and her eyes staring straight ahead in shock.

"It's ok. You're safe now, Rae." Joy soothed, trying to motion for Raven to lay back down. Raven pursed her lips together and squeezed her eyes shut, letting tears run down her face.

"What's wrong?" came Falcon's weak voice. She carefully manuvered to her sister's bed and sat down next to her. She didn't have time to think before Raven pulled her close, sobbing harshly into her t-shirt. Falcon held her twin as she cried, whispering comforting words.

********************************************************************************************

A few minutes later, Joy entered a seprate part of the med bay. Robin laied atop the hospital bed with Starfire draped over him. He held her close with her head just under his chin.

"Robin." Joy whispered while shaking the boy wonder. He woke with a groan.

"What?" he asked, slightly irritated from being woken up from his nap.

"Raven awakened."

"Is she ok?" he asked, irritation now replaced by concern.

"Physically, yes. Emotionally, no. She woke up and latched onto Falcon, we haven't been able to pry her off yet...which I can't see a reason to. She's been through alot in the last 24 hours. Right now, she needs her family...that means you and Star too." Joy finished with a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. Robin returned the gesture and promised to see Raven as soon as he awoke his sleeping girlfriend.

**Maiden- Ok, the chapter was a little creepy, but I think it's a good halloween fic. ^-^ Anyway, i've decided to extend the life of this fic another 2-4 chapters! R&R!**


	11. Disturbia

Teen Titans

Search and Find

Chapter 11- Disturbia

Once fully awake, Robin helped his still fatigued girlfriend walk into main room of the med bay. The sight that caught thier attention were the Roth sisters. Raven clung to Falcon as if she were her only lifeline. Her harsh cries had turned to soft sobs as her body weakened. Seconds later, Falcon felt her sister go limp in her arms, clearly exhaused from crying. Once Raven was fast asleep in her bed, Falcon was able to slip away. She leaned on AJ for support as Robin drew closer.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked Falcon in a much softer voice than his normally gruff tone. Falcon took a ragged breath and began to explain.

"You remember that I...share some of Jhonen's blood, right?" Robin nodded. "Well, since Jhonen is half reaper... and i'm a half demon, Slade wanted a child... that would reap the benefits of both genetics...a super weapon. But Raven pleaded with him to spare me...and in turn surrendered to him. I begged her to reconsiter her choice, but she refused...saying it was her duty as an elder sister...and hero...so Slade couldn't have this all powerful child." Robin was shocked to the core by the mage's story.

His grip on Starfire tightened. "Is there anything else?" he asked, his voice now rough and husky. Falcon shook her head as AJ sat her down on the bed.

"You don't need to worry about anything, Richard...The boys are gonna kill him...i can feel it." her cerulean eyes refused to look into Robin's masked ones. "This sick and twisted game is almost over..."

* * *

"Normally, I would be scared, but now is not the time." Bohusk said looking down at the small girl.

"Since you will not help me, you three shall face a death just like mine." she laughed. A large curved knife appeared in her right hand. Bohusk took a fighting stance, ready to strike, but Cyborg's mechanic hand clamped down on his jacket. Yanking him out of the room while the metal man ran down the hall with Beast Boy on his heels. The three men ducked into a room not far from the one they were previously in. Once inside, the door slammed and locked on it's own. The room was just like the other one except for 3 large video screens built into the walls. Suddenly, images began to flash onto each of the 3 screens. Jhonen stared into the one on the right wall, Beast Boy was intranced by the one on the far wall and Cyborg gazed at the one on the right.

The image of a boat suddenly appeared before Garfield's emerald eyes. The changeling stood horrified as he remembered that scene. A small boy with blonde hair, peachy skin and emerald eyes clung to the mast while the storm shook and rattled the boat. His parents' screams for help peirced his heart as thier forms were drowned out of his sight by the ocean's waves.

The screen suddenly changed. This time, Beast Boy saw himself as a middle aged hermit. Much like the man Starfire had described as him, 20 years into the future. He sat alone in a cage, watching the outside world with sad eyes. Without his friends, his laughter, courage and spirit were erased. Beast Boy couldn't watch anymore. He let out a very distraught howl and clawed away at the screen, desperate for these images to leave his mind.

Cyborg wasn't fairing so well either. The first thing he saw was his last high school football game. He was the star quarterback, dating the most popular girl in the school and had a full athletic scholarship to collage. All at the tender age of 17. But his perfect world collapsed the minute the other team decided to 'dog pile' ontop of him, seeking a desperate way to win the game. Victor had sustatined injuries before, but nothing like this. With 30+ teenage boys' full body weight ontop of him, almost every bone in his body was crushed. Including some vital organs. The next thing Victor remembered was waking up and looking down to see himself covered in metalic armor.

School was completely out of the question, seeing as everyone now thought of him as a freak. His girlfriend broke his heart, stating he was nothing more than a robot...a monster. Incapable of loving anyone.

Tears now streamed down Cyborg's dark face as his heart ached at the memory. The next scene was much harder to look at. Cyborg's human half had been completely taken over by machine. His spirit overridden by chips and hard drives. A cold metal plate was locked over his real face, giving him a disturbing figure. Even his voice was computerized...nothing of his original self remained. He was nothing more than a machine. Cyborg impaled his fists into the screen in rage and fear.

Bohusk's hazel eyes looked on in total shock as he watched his father being dragged to hell by a demon. Being only 10 years old at the time, Jhonen could do nothing more than watch. His mother had died long ago and didn't have any siblings. So his father was his only family. Now that he was gone, Jhonen was alone in the world.

Most would bet that Jhonen Moore was fearless, stone cold in the face of freight and danger...but that's not true. He did his best to conceal his worst fear, but somehow, Slade knew. The projection on his screen had to be the most horrifying thing he could've imagined.

He saw himself clutching Falcon's beaten and lifeless body to his chest, sobbing harshly. All the while, Trigon stood over the two laughing demonically. The world around them laied in ruins. Liquid fire filled the bay, the once blue sky was now blood red and Jump's buildings had been turned to ash. The other Titans stood cold and lifeless as statues a few feet from him. Bohusk was the only living thing left of Earth. Trigon gave a pitiful grimace before distroying his youngest daughter and boyfriend.

The three heros tore themselfs away from the obliterated mess of the projection screens and attacked the door that kept them inside. Since it was only a wodden door with a simple lock, it was easy for the men to break down. They walked out into the errily silent hallway.

"Yo, where's the bride of Chukie?" Cyborg asked looking around, sonic cannon ready to fire.

"Dont know, dont care. All that matters now is finding Slade...and making him pay." Beast Boy growled. He sniffed the air hesitantly and covered his nose.

"There's about 5 zombies between here and Slade."

"How do you know they're zombies?" Jhonen asked.

"Only something dead could smell that bad." Jhonen only smiled wickedly before taking off in down the next hall, eager to start his onslaught.

**Maiden- I'm really sorry about not updating sooner. I've been sick for the past 2 weeks, and it's really hard to get any work done when the meds youre taking puts you to sleep. R&R!**


	12. Keep Holding On

Teen Titans

Search and Find

Chapter 12- Keep Holding On

The sickeningly sour odor of rotting flesh and blood thickly filled the hallways of the abandoned asylum. Beast Boy sprinted down a corridor with Bohusk and Cyborg only steps behind. A wicked smirk had imbedded itself onto Jhonen's face with a maniacle and sinister gleam in his now blood red eyes. The green changeling skidded to a hault as the horrid smell intensified, the air suddenly turning cold. He didnt have but seconds to think before he and his companions were greeted by 5 figures hidden in the shadows, each with glowing yellow eyes with a tinge of did not speak, but moved with a purpose.

"Thriller aint got nothin' on this shit." Jhonen chuckled before sprinting toward a corpse, easily slicing it's head off with the blade pertruthing out of his left wrist. The now decapitated body staggered a few feet before standing straight again, reaching down to pick up it's severed head. The three Titan boys stood disgusted and disturbed as it twisted it back on like the screw cap on a bottle.

"That is sick and wrong!" Cyborg said, reading his sonic cannon for attack. He blasted a few zombies into the far wall while Bohusk fought hand to hand with 3 others. Beast Boy took a running start and morphed. His mind didn't tell the body what to transform into, he only wished it was something strong and merciless...

* * *

Sleep was something each of the Titans knew they needed, but refused to let it take over easily. Starfire slept soundly in her bed, with Carrie curled up next to her. Falcon and Raven were wrapped protectively in eachother's arms, they had passed out due to emotional and mental strain. AJ has fought exhaustion for more than 12 hours, refusing to rest until this gruesome nightmare was over. Finally, her body's needs became too much and finally succumed to sleep, her petite form draped over an arm chair with Joy only feet away, in a dreamland of her own. Robin was the only Titan awake, refusing to let the women sleep without some form of protection. Slade had infultrated thier home once, it wasn't going to happen again. His fatigued eyes struggled to stay open. Even after several cups of coffee, he was still drowzy. But his body refused to listen to him as it shut down, his eye lids closing heavily. He was awoken a few minutes later by a few low and pained moans. Raven was awake and trying to sit up in her bed, unlocking the death grip she had on her twin's waist. Fresh tears had began to roll down her face. Richard wasn't sure if they were still from trauma or pain. With a gental hand, he helped her to sit on the edge of her bed, keeping his arm around her, to insure her protection. He noticed that every time her legs would move, she would wince... reminding them both of what had happened just hours before. When she was in a comfortable possition, she sighed and looked to the floor, wiping away her tears.

"I'm fine, you can let go now Robin." her voice was low and timid. The usually cold, hard and emotionless Rachel Roth seemed to break away, leaving behind a very freightened and scared little girl...something the boy wonder thought was impossible. Robin moved his arms after making sure Raven could support herself. "They're going to kill him, arent they?" Robin nodded slowly. "Good." she spat, feeling her red cloaked emotion straining against the confines of her steel cage, locked deep within Nevermore.

"He deserves everything the guys can dish out and then some." Robin replied. "Hell, if I wasn't soo worried about something happening to you girls, i'd be out there with them." Raven looked up at his last words.

"Then go. I know you want revenge for what he did to Kori." Although Raven ment every word she spoke, she couldn't help but have different intentions. She convinced herself that if she had to cry and grieve for the loss of her innocence, she would do it without an audiance.

"You're right, Rae. But I dont want to leave the 6 of you here alone."

"Dont worry about us, we can handle ourselves."

Robin wasn't sure if he believed Raven, but the drive to kill Slade was stronger than his judgemental skills. He nodded once to his friend and moved over to the sleeping Tameranian. Robin skimmed his fingers over her silky crimson locks before planting a kiss on her forehead. He turned and smiled appreciatively to Rachel and dashed out of the room.

"So, Bird Boy finally decided to carry out his vendetta?" asked Vanessa. Raven turned to see her identical match looking at her through half lidded eyes. Falcon stood and moved to the other side of the bed, sitting beside her sister.

"Are you ok? Well, besides the obvious?" Rachel nodded. "I managed to repair the damage Slade did to you. I wanted to perform an energy transfer spell, but my powers were too far drained for that." Vanessa felt guilty that she couldn't do more. Her sister had given up the only thing that could never be replaced just to spare Falcon.

"That's perfectly fine, Nessa. You've already done more than enough." Even though she didn't agree, Falcon nodded her head. She stood and walked to the medicine chest sitting on the counter. Seconds later, she walked back to Rachel and handed her 2 small red pills and a cup of water.

"Something to help with the pain." Rachel smiled in thanks, allowing the medicine into her mouth.

* * *

Garfield felt his humanity slip away as his body changed. Thick fur replaced green skin, claws replacing fingers and a heart stopping growl replaced his voice. Cyborg and Bohusk glanced to thier right to see the beast charging in for a frontal assault, easily taking out 4 of the creatures; ripping them to shreads. Adrenaline and blood lust drowned out any logical thinking...however, he was brought back to his senses as well as his human form when one of the creatures pulled the trigger of a 22 caliber magnum. Beast Boy screamed loudly as the bullet imbedded itself in his thigh. Seeing that he needed medical attention quickly, Cyborg forced the approaching zombies back a few feet with his cannon, allowing for Jhonen to pick up the injured boy and rush him into the nearest room. Victor locked and stood against the door in hopes of keeping their new 'friends' out. Gar grit his teeth while Jhon examined his wound, having reverted back to his normal self seconds before.

"The bullet barely missed yer bone, but the muscles and tendons werent soo lucky."

"Here." Cy called as he opened a storage compartment in his armor. He tossed the hazel eyed boy a first aid kit while still having a firm stand against the door. He could hear the zombies become less and less respondive as time passed. He almost jumped out of his metal skin when a knock came at the door.

"Hey guys! It's me!" came a familiar voice. Cyborg cautiously opened the door to see his spikey haired leader standing with his hands on his hips and a pile of defeated zombies behind him.

"You killed all them yourself?" Vic asked incredously. Richard smirked, letting himself inside. The first thing he saw was the emerald changeling sitting against the wall with Bohusk busily cleaning the bullet wound in his leg. Robin crouched down to get a better look at Beast Boy's injury. After he assessed the damage, he produced a small leather packet from his utility belt. Inside was a miniature scalpel, forceps, syringe with a tiny bottle, and stitching needle. After numbing the area, Robin began to cut away the dead skin, making his work space a little cleaner. Then, he carefully began to fish the bullet out of the sensitive tissues.

"Thanks, dude." Gar breathed as the final stitch was imbedded into his skin. Robin nodded and put his tools away.

* * *

Carrie awoke with a deep yawn, stretching carefully as to not hurt her broken wings. AJ and Joy had placed splints along the inside of her wings to keep them straight as they heal. She didn't remember when she had fallen asleep, but was grateful for what little rest she got.

"Friend, are you of the alright?" Bee turned her head to see Starfire's blazing green eyes staring at her with concern.

"I'm ok, Star...my wings hurt, but that's not anything I can't deal with." She grabbed her comunicator (after Cyborg fixed it) off the nightstand and flipped it open. 24 missed calls and many emergency pages popped up on the tiny screen. Each one from Titan's East. Carrie breathed deeply as she stepped outside the room, deciding it was time her team was told what happened. 15 minutes later, Bee reentered the Med Bay with a not soo pleased look.

"Did you tell them?" Kori asked and Bee nodded.  
"To say the least they're furious. I had to almost threaten Garth and Roy not to go looking for Slade themselves...Swift and the speed twins were talking soo fast I couldn't understand half of what they were saying."

"I bet so." Falcon chidded from her position across the room. Seconds later, her comunicator rang it's familiar melody. Flipping it open, she saw Cyborg's distraught face.

"You gals ok?" he asked, clearly out of breath.

"Yeah, we're fine...where are you?"

"The old abandoned asylum on the outskirts of Jump. Grass stain took a bullet to the thigh from one of Slade's goons, but Robin patched him up nicely."

"Is he ok?" Raven asked, concern and worry laced her voice. Victor nodded.

"Yup, he's fine. Although he'll be walking with a limp for a few days." he finished with a chuckle. The Roth twins smiled at his attempt at comic relief.

"I'll contact yall again when we finish the job." The girls nodded and watched the screen go black.

**Maiden- Yeah, not alot going on in this chapter, but it's only building up to the suspence that's guarenteed to come! **


	13. Blind Ambition

Teen Titans

Search and Find

Chapter 13- Blind Ambition

**Sorry it's taken me a while to update, but i promise you i havent forgotten about this fic! Thanks soo much to the ones who continue to review and watch out for updates! I just dont have the time i need to write anymore. But luckily summer is right around the corner so time may be more abundant then. **

Robin helped the changeling to his feet. Gar winced as he put pressure on his injured leg, but found the pain bareable.

"Can you walk on it?" Robin asked.

"It hurts like a bitch, but i've felt worse." he chuckled.

"Cyborg, can you get a lock on Slade's exact coordinates?" The metal hero typed furiously on the panel connected to his left arm before raising his head to speak.

"I found a heartbeat that's a few feet below us." Cyborg's hand reached for the door, only to find it locked. "You gotta be kiddin' me!" he bellowed, ramming the door with the majority of his strenght.

"Uh, we fixin to have a bigger problem." Bohusk stated, pointing to the floor. A black liquid began to pour in, seemingly from nowhere.

* * *

Raven sighed in relief as warm water cascaded over her abused body. She stood in her shower and for the first time, was able to see the full extent of her physical injuries. Bruises littered her upper arms, hips and the inside of her thighs. The black, blue and purple marks contrasted harshly with the pale ivory of her skin. She gazed at the discoloration in extreme distaste. Raven chanted for a moment, using a small amount of what energy she had recovered to heal herself. Once the offending colors were gone, she began to scrub her skin until raw, desperate to get the feel of _his_ hands off her. Once Raven was convinced she was clean, she stepped out of the shower and into her bathrobe. The door to the bathroom opened and steam filled her dark room. She proceeded to her bed to dress. Violet eyes connected with her window, seeing the darkness that was the storm. Lightning would streak the sky every few seconds and rain beat heavily on the glass.

A strange sense of calmness and contentment filled her. At first, these feelings seemed odd to the empath, wondering how in the name of Azar, she was soo sated when she knew her team mates and friends were out in this storm fighting the wicked form that had marred her. But realization finally dawned on her and a malicious grin played across her lips.

* * *

AJ awoke from her slumbers with a soft grunt, stiff and sore from falling asleep on the counter. After working out a few kinks in her limbs, her feet touched the floor. Burgundy eyes took in the full view of the med bay. At first, the Celtic girl thought the room was empty, but then noticed her sister and Starfire busily tending to Bumble Bee's broken wings.

"Well look who finally woke up." Joy deadpanned, a small smirk trying to find it's way to her lips. The younger just rolled her eyes and approached the three. With nimble fingers, she took the roll of bandages from Starfire, seeing as the Tameranian didnt have the most gental of grasps and finished the job.

"Where's Robin, Raven and Falcon?" she asked. It had seemed their friends' absenses hadn't been noticed until now.

"Robin left a while ago to help out the boys." came Falcon's voice. She stood in the doorway with her violet hair hanging wet around her shoulders. It seemed she had the same idea as her sister about a shower. "Raven persuaded him to go. Saying he should take revenge for what Slade did to Kori." Starfire's electric eyes dulled at the mention of Slade's name, her heart clenching in hatred and disgust. Falcon could sense similar emotions from Bee, Joy and AJ. That man, if you can still call him one, had hurt the people Vanessa held dearest. Her only wish was that she could be the one to help dish out what he so rightly had comming. She quietly excused herself to go check on her elder.

Falcon gently knocked on the large steele door that led into her sister's room, but got no responce. She tried again and got the same result.

"Raven." she called, knocking again. Nothing. With a mix of irritation, freight and worry, Vanessa phased herself inside with a swirl of white aura. The clothes Raven was wearing before were strewn across the floor along with her bathrobe and her cloak was gone.

"Shit!" Falcon cursed loudly and raced down the hall back into the med bay.

* * *

Raven held her navy cloak closer to her as the storm's fury increased. Rain slicked her form and chilled her slightly, but she paid no mind. Her only focus being on the auras of Robin and Beast Boy. She could sense the boys' panic and tried to find a cause, fearing they were already in Slade's grasp. She stopped ontop of a nearby skyscraper and closed her eyes, allowing her soul self to find them. The dark energy penetraded Gar's thick head, allowing her to see exactly what he saw. A black liquid pouring into the room they were currently locked in. The substance had risen to just above thier heads and were struggling to breathe. Retracting her soul self, Raven used a bit of her stored power to unlock the door that kept the men confined. The liquid rushed out of the room, carrying the guys with it, each gasping for breath.

"Well...someone... just seriously... saved our asses." Jhonen stated, coughing up the fluid.

"You can say that again, man." Cyborg agreed, standing up to allow his circuts to drain. Beast Boy stood on unsteady legs, his head fuzzy and unable to see clearly.

"You ok, BB?" Robin asked, noticing Gar's uneasy state. The changeling nodded, ignoring his current physical state, and morphed into a cheetah, dashing down the corridors into the belly of the beast. He reached a locked steel door and took the form of a t-rex. With a swift whip of his tail, the door gave way. Robin, Bohusk and Cyborg skidded to a hault as the door clanked loudly on the metal floor.

"Is this always how you make an intrace, my dear Titans?" asked a cold voice.

"Cut the bullshit, Slade!" Robin yelled into the darkness of the room. "Your game of search and find is over! And as the winners, we claim your life as our prize!"

"Oh, I must disagree with you, Robin. You haven't won my little game. I have." Richard didnt have time to respond. A cage made of red energy encased them in mere seconds. Cyborg tried to grasp the bars, but was thrown back by a sudden discharge of negative energy. "I thoroughly enjoyed our time together, but it seems you four have just expired." Slade pressed a button on the control pannel attached to his arm and three cries of sheer pain echoed throughout the room.

_'Three?_" Slade asked himself in shock. _'Wait! Where's...?'_

"Here's Johnny!" came a malicous voice. Bohusk stood behind the orange and black villian, in full reaper mode. He held the blade that pertruthed from his wrist to Slade's throat. He ripped the control pannel off Slade's suit and the energy feild around Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy disapeared.

"What do ya think, guys? Should I go ahead and kill the bastard, or do you wanna have a little fun first?" Bohusk asked, his eyes shone with insane pleasure at seeing Slade writhing before him.

"You can leave that to me." a black vortex of energy appeared at his feet and from that, came Raven. She outstretched her hand and Slade's body was encased in her magic.

"Any last words, you wretched insect?" her voice like daggers and eyes of black flames.

"Just one." Slade responded. "Gottcha." the form Raven held suddenly fell apart at the seams.

"A robot. How typical." the mage said dryly.

"Am I that easy to figure out, my dear? Then I hope you like my new advances better." Raven suddenly cried out in anguish as glowing blue chains restricted her, successfully chaining her to the wall.

**So the twists continue! Again, thanks alot to my dedicated readers and reviewers! You guys have really inspired me to keep going with this fic. The next update might be a little while, but I promise i'll keep working on it! **


	14. Losing Grip

Teen Titans

Search and Find

Chapter 14- Losing Grip

The sky began to paint itself pink and yellow through the thick black clouds of the storm. Dawn was approaching, atempting to push the rain clouds from the sky above the city. Falcon and AJ hovered several feet above the rooftops of Jump.

"Out of all the stupid shit to do in a time like this, she goes and runs off!" Falcon thundered, unable to control her anger at this point. Her emotions were running amok in her mind.

"Calm down, Nessa." AJ spoke firmly. "I can't focus with you freaking out!" The blue eyed mage rolled her eyes but kept quiet so the younger girl could search for Raven. A minute or so later, AJ came out of her trance empty handed. "I searched the entire city and I can't sense her aura anywhere." Fear flashed in the Roth woman's eyes, afraid that they're too late. But the fear vanished as soon as it came, an idea replacing it. She came to a complete halt atop Jump's old library.

"But maybe her aura isn't what we need to find." Falcon fell into a meditative position and slipped far into her subconsious. When she opened her eyes, Vanessa was met with a starry sky over a white grass meadow. Her cloaked counterparts stood on different corners of Forevermore, allowing Falcon to do as she wished.

"Ok, now I have to find knowledge. She would know where the door is." Falcon took two steps forward and was suddenly met with her golden cloaked emotion.

"Good evening, mistress."

"Well, that was easy enough." Falcon mumbled to herself. "Knowledge, you know every inch of this place, can you tell me where the door linking my mind to Nevermore exists?" The cloaked counterpart nodded.

"The doorway you seek lies just outside Rage's dwelling."

"Rage? Why her?"

"Because, my dear mistress, the doorway into Nevermore is gaurded by the emotion you feel toward your sister. You're angry at Raven for leaving the tower in such a distressed state and enraged by the thought that she could be endangering herself." Falcon sighed, knowing that the golden cloaked being words were true.

"Wonderful." she groaned. "Im in for a cat fight." She left without another word and started her journey across the white plains of her mind. It didnt take her long to reach the most forbidden part of it. The white grass changed to blood red and the stars in the midnight sky darkened to black.

"Well isn't this cute?" came a raspy and maniacle voice. Four scarlett eyes peirced the darkness. Rage emerged from the shadows, snarling with fangs and claws bared. "Little Vanessa Lynn searching for her lost sister. How pathetic can you be?"

"Out of the way, Rage. I have no buisness with you." Falcon replied sternly.

"Is that so, mistress?" the emotion grinned. "Then why did you call me to gaurd this door?"

"I didnt call you for anything. You were chosen by my subconsious, so step aside!"

"My, my, Vanessa. What a temper we have." the red emotion hissed. "Seems I have taught you well."

"You haven't taught me anything, wretch!" Rage only grinned before outstretching her hand, gently running a clawed finger across Falcon's jaw line.

"What a nasty mouth you have, master. Must be something you learned from that dispicable boyfriend of yours. Personally, i like it. Makes you more like me." she sneered. "But since I have no use for you at the moment, you're free to do as you wish." The emotion stepped aside and a large ivory and onyx door appeared behind her. A large amethyst moon symbol was embedded into the middle of the door. Falcon put a hand onto the center of the carving and chanted.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos." Within seconds, a deep rumbling echoed throughout Forevermore and the large door started to open.

Raven gasped sharply in pain as she connected with the steel wall. Blue antimagic bindings held her wrists and ankles in place, cutting her off from her powers.

"Did you seriously think that I _didnt_ expect this turn of events, my dear?" Slade asked from across the room. The orange and black clad man slowly made his way to the bound mage. "I told you Titans before, you havent won this game..." he trailed off as he ran his glove covered hand up Raven's exposed thigh while the other gripped her neck. Beast Boy growled deep in his throat, his eyes slanted into diamonds while they darkened. Robin, Bohusk and Cyborg could only watch as the changeling began to morph. "I won...and I look forward to my prize, Raven." Rachel glared daggers at him while baring her teeth and growling as his hand reached higher. Violet orbs unexpectantly glowed white and Raven's body went limp as she fell unconsious.

"Raven!!" screamed the contained male Titans.

"Seems my little bonds were too much for her to handle. No matter, when she wakes up, you four are in for a real show." Garfeild felt Slade's disgusting words reach his ears and he howled.

Falcon entered through the linking door and onto the dark grounds of Nevermore. Imediately after her arrival came a pink cloaked emotion similar to herown.

"Nessa!" Happy cheered, hugging the other sorceress. "What in Azar's name are you doing here?"

"As im sure you're aware, Raven has snuck out of Titans Tower and could be in grave danger. Im looking for a way to find her, can you help?" The pink Raven only smiled and nodded, her form engulfed in a dark flame, soon being replaced by the original Raven.

"Rachel!" Falcon embraced her elder in a death hug that rivaled Starfire's.

"Why did you call me here?" Raven asked, unraveling herself from Falcon's limbs.

"Where are you? Why did you run off?"

"Im taking matters into my own hands, sister. Im the one who had my most prized possesion ripped from me. The only part that still proved me innocent. And now that it's gone, I want revenge...and to teach Slade a lesson about messing with my family." Crystaline eyes stared straight into ice blue. Flames flickered throughout thier dark depths.

"I understand that, Rae, I really do, but was it wise to leave the tower in such an exhausted state? I mean you were barely able to activate your powers as it were, let alone engage in a full out brawl!"

"I can take care of myself, Nessa. But if you're that concerned, me and the boys are in Slade's lair not to far from here. It's underneath the old abandoned asylum. You can look the coordinates up using that transmission Cyborg sent earlier." Falcon mentally smacked herself for not thinking of that in the first place. She hugged her sister one last time before retreating back into the real world. Cerulean eyes opened to meet the worried burgundy of her best friend.

"They're at the abandoned asylum Cyborg called us from. Slade's lair is underneath."

"Now why didn't we think of that in the first place!?"

Violet orbs fluttered open to be met with a dark room tinted deep red.

"Raven!" she heard Robin shout. She turned her head to see the red energy cage that kept the boys prisoners. Gar had completely transformed by now and was furiously swiping at the electric bars with his massive claws. Swallowing thickly, Raven tried to speak, but her voice was raspy and a bit broken.

"Backup is on the way."

"But it's a shame they'll never get here in time." came Slade's voice. He emerged from the darkness, his one hazel eye glinting with malevolence and mischief. "Im fully aware of your sister and Celtic friend making thier way here. And im fully prepared for such events. My little friends, whom the men of your team met earlier, are currently awaiting to welcome Vanessa and Argyle."

"Touch them and you're dead!" Jhonen screamed from his position inside the cage. He too, was starting to transform. His reaper half was slowly taking over, and at the moment, he didn't have a problem with it.

"Really, now? From my perspective, you're not in any position to be making threats Jhonen." Slade pressed a button on his wrist that signaled the electric charges around the cage to increase, shocking the four boys. After a few seconds, the volts stopped and each were left gasping for air while thier bodies writhed in pain.

_'Please.'_ Raven silently prayed. _'Just let them hold out a little longer...'_

A wall of burgundy energy surrounded the door of the asylum, forcing them open. AJ and Falcon walked hesitantly inside, cautious of what may lay ahead. The sour and metalic smell of blood was the first thing they noticed.

"Follow the smell?" AJ asked, holding a hand over her nose. Falcon did the same and nodded.

"Help me..." came a weak and timid voice. The two mages turned sharply to find the little girl ghoul. She raised her deeply cut arms for the girls to see and plead again.

"Damn, now I know how that woman in 'The Ring' felt." AJ murmured while shivering in disgust. Falcon quickly grabbed her wrist and flew down the hall, wanting to get away from the creature. An elevator was the first thing they came to, rushing inside and slamming the door closed. Not a second later, did the machine start to plummet downwards, forcing the two teens upward onto the ceiling. It crash landed on the bottom floor. AJ had just enough mind to create a forcefeild around the two of them before the elevator crashed, so they emerged unharmed.

"Ugh I really hate this." Falcon grumbled, holding her throbbing head.

"But I bet you hate this even more." AJ called, pointing to the open door to Slade's hideout. They could easily see the cage that witheld the boys, Raven chained to the wall and Slade standing over her. Such sights set the younger Roth's blood aboil.

Starfire worriedly paced around the perimeter of the med bay. Her jewel-like emerald eyes were glazed in thought as she bit her thumb nail out of nervous habit.

"Kori, can ya stop pacing soo much? Ya makin' me dizzy girl!" Bee called from her bed. But her words fell on deaf ears. The honey eyed woman sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed, successfully standing. She winced as her broken wings moved slightly. Carrie grabbed Starfire by the shoulders and forced her out of her trance.

"They'll be ok, Star. The Titans are known for thier flexibility and endurance." but sadly, Bee's words did nothing to comfort the Tameranian.

"But Slade is the worst villian we have confronted! His evil ways are limitless and I am sure that he is only torturing our friends further while we are powerless to assit them!"

"Bumble Bee is right, Star." came Joy's monotonous voice. She stood against the wall near the door with a blank expression. "Slade is only one person. Sure, he has some good tricks, but seriously, if he goes up against seven superpowered teenagers he dosent stand a chance." The red head seemed a little more at ease now, deciding to be optimistic for the moment. She smiled, silently thanking the Celtic woman for her words of wisdom. Joy slightly returned the gesture, onyx locks falling into her ivory face to hide what was growing to be a full smirk.

"You are correct, Joy. We must be hopeful in this time of horror. If we are to help our friends, we must look on the side that is brighter!" Starfire's bubbliness seemed to return as she floated a few inches from the ground.

**Maiden- I want to offer a generous thanks to my many reviewers and readers! Please keep it up, fore you are all in for a suprise in the next chapter ;)**


	15. Told You So

Teen Titans

Search and Find

Chapter 15- Told You So

**Maiden- So school is out and im offically done with school! And that's good news for my avid readers because now i have more time to write. So without further ado, here's chapter 15 :)**

"Ugh I really hate this." Falcon grumbled, holding her throbbing head.

"But I bet you hate this even more." AJ called, pointing to the open door to Slade's hideout. They could easily see the cage that witheld the boys, Raven chained to the wall and Slade standing over her. Such sights set the younger Roth's blood aboil. She growled low in her throat before dissapearing into a flame of white aura.

"Oh no." AJ groaned. "This wont end well."

Slade slowly made his way back over to the weakened mage. He placed two fingers under her chin, forcing her head up to look at him.

"Ready to finish what we started, my dear?"

"Over my dead body, you sick bastard." came a malicious hiss. A large white flame appeared behind Slade and from the fire, came Falcon. Her aura engulfed hand wrapped itself around the arm that was touching the elder Roth. Slade whimpered slightly as he felt the bone break and flesh melt. Falcon's anger and rage were fighting to be let loose and for the moment, she didnt have much of a problem with it. After the initial shock of the moment, Raven felt a smirk tug at her lips.

"Hey, Nessa, how bout we finish this together?"

"You read my mind, sister dear." Falcon seemed to effortlessly toss Slade into the nearest wall while freeing her bound elder as AJ tended to the boys. Easily overpowering the energy cage used to keep them confined. The second Beast Boy's paws hit the stone floor, he dashed in Slade's direction but was halted by a burgundy force feild, separating him from his target. He stared at the small red headed sorceress with anger slitted eyes.

"This isn't your fight, Garfield." she reasoned. He gave a howl of disaproval and stared on at the developing fight before them. Vanessa supported most of her sister's weight as they chanted together. A mix of Azarathian, english, and other langages rolled off thier tounges as white and black magic swirled, crackled and flickered around them. Finally, with a final chant of thier signature magical words, the two empaths seemed to meld together. This newly formed mage stood half as tall as Trigon the Terrible. A black hooded cloak fluttered around a white leotard and red jeweled belt. The two chokers the girls wore had merged as well, and the moon and sun gems had come together as one and now glowed in a multitude of colors, each one symbolizing each emotion each girl felt. Four peircing red eyes stared at the orange and black villain while a wicked, fanged smirk played at her lips. The mage said nothing as she outstretched her hand and shot forth a beam of white and black energy, effectively forcing Slade into the concrete wall several meters away, leaving an impression of his frame. He fell to the floor in a boneless heap, struggling to stand. The same aura lifted him and slung him from wall to wall like a rag doll. Finally securing the man in a orb of energy, shrinking in size by the second. A mangled cry left his lips as he felt almost every bone in his body began to break from the sheer force. The mage only cackled in amusement. Jhonen, Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy and AJ could only stare in a mix of horror, glee and amazement as the life was literally being squeezed from thier arch enemy.

Just as Slade was on the verge of death, the mage gasped, almost in pain, and began to separate back into Raven and Falcon. The magic encasing Slade desentigrated as the two exhausted sorceresses fell to the floor, Raven unconsious and Falcon shaking and struggling to breathe. AJ imediately let go of her force feild to rush to the twins' sides. Taking advantage of this, Beast Boy lunged forward and grasped Slade's throat in his mighty jaws. The second he tasted metalic blood, he let go and transformed back into a human.

"I've got a riddle of myown for ya, scumbag." He growled as he lifted Slade up to look at him eye to eye. "What's deadly, makes a big explosion and has your name written all over it?" Slade only groaned in responce. "Give up? Well i'll tell ya. It's a nuclear atom bomb." He turned and gave a signal to Cyborg who already had said devise hooked up and ready to go. With the twins in hand, AJ teleported everyone out of the asylum seconds before the place went up in red, orange and yellow flames.

"It's finally over." Robin muttered as he watched the building burn into ashes. "The nightmare is finally over." Jhonen and Gar held thier girlfriends tightly in a bridal possition.

"We need to get them to the medical bay, ASAP." the boy wonder commanded gruffly.

The once errie silence that had fallen over Titans Tower was instantly gone when the boys and Argyle returned with the twins in hand. Bee, Starfire and Joy buissied themselves by tending to the battle worn Titans. Garfield's emerald eyes winced slightly as Joy poured anticeptic wash over his wounded leg. Robin had done a good job patching him up earlier, but regular cleaning and medicine was needed to make sure the changeling didnt get an infection. He watched carefully as Starfire placed a now clean and bandaged Raven on the medical bed. Bumble Bee did the same with Falcon who kept going in and out of conciousness.

"It's a mix of fatigue, delayed shock and trauma. They need bed rest for at least a week." stated the caramel skinned woman. "And I should say the same to you too, Gar." The changeling only chuckled in responce.

"Naw, i'll be as good as new in a day or so." His signature toothy grin brighting up his face. A few moments of silence followed before he spoke again, this time, speaking directly to AJ. "So what exactly happened back there?" he asked, gesturing to Rachel and Vanessa.

"Raven and Falcon have an ablility to merge with eachother in times of extreme danger. Like a defence mechanism. It causes thier magic levels to increase 100 fold making them almost as powerful as thier father."

"If that's true, then why did they separate when they did and both were completely drained?" Bohusk asked while cleaning the dried blood off his jacket and face. Starfire continued where AJ left off.

"Friend Raven had once told me that she and her sister can combine powers. Since they are literally two halfs of the same whole. Both are in control of the newly formed body, but if one or the other becomes too fatigued and can not continue to help with the control of magic, the two separate."

"Makes enough sence." Cyborg mumbled.

"So what became of Slade?" Carrie asked.

"Well after a total thrashing from the wonder twins," Jhonen began, "Grass stain here bit him in the throat and then Robo Cop blasted his ass to Mars with a nuclear bomb."

"So he is dead?" Starfire asked, almost ashamed to be hopeful of such a question. All four Titan males plus AJ nodded thier heads. A collective sigh of relief left the girls' mouths.

It was late the next day before either Roth woman awoke. Amethyst eyes struggled to open. She groaned and sat up in her bed, holding her throbbing head. Memories of the night before came washing back to her and she gasped as realization dawned on her.

_'Did we really do it?'_ she asked herself. _'Did we finally take him down, for good?'_

"Nessa!" the violet mage all but screamed as she tried to shake her twin awake in the bed next to her. Ice blue orbs opened slowly as the med bay doors swung open.

"Good morning, sleeping beauties." Gar chuckled, holding a tray of herbal tea.

"Beast Boy! What happened yesterday! Where's Slade?" Raven yelled frantically.

"Relax, Rae." the changeling laughed. "He's long gone."

"So you mean he's dead?" Falcon asked, taking a mug from the green teenager. He nodded once.

"Yup. Jump will never again be threatened by the likes of him." Contentment filled the Azarathian beauty as she drank the hot tea her boyfriend made for her. He kissed her gently on the forehead and left the two alone to sleep. Amethyest eyes closed when her head sit the pillow.

_'This isn't over, Raven.'_ came an all too familiar voice. Raven sat bolt upright in her bed, looking frantically around for the source of the sound. But the room was dark and showed nothing out of the ordinary. Thinking it was only paranoia, she turned to lay back down, not noticing the shadowy figure smirking in the dark. One bright orange eye gleamed before vanishing.

**Maiden- So it's finally over, or is it? Review if you want to see a sequel and thanks for reading! Much thanks to my avid readers and reviewers! **


End file.
